Before Harry Potter
by DOA-WiseGirl210
Summary: 4 years before Harry Potter attended Hogwarts, other students roamed the halls, went on against the rules-excursions, and failed potions classes. Hogwarts was dangerous and exhilarating with and without the boy who lived, follow Ravenclaw, Regan through her years at Hogwarts, and discovering love in an unlikely Quidditch obsessed Gryffindor.
1. Chapter 1

A dust filled ray of sunlight pierced through the moth eaten curtains of a small, but cozy room, the golden light illuminated the room, revealing the books strewn across the floor and the discarded clothes that hadn't quite made it into the hamper after their user's attempt to shoot goals from her bed. This petite room resided on the second floor of a small suburban home, on Aquilae Avenue in the sleepy town of Middlesbrough, England. From the dusty window, it looked like an ordinary room belonging to an ordinary 11 year old girl, the walls painted a light grey and navy blue. From the inside of the window, it was common knowledge that the girl sleeping soundly on a hard twin sized mattress, was far from ordinary. The young girl stirred in her sleep, knocking her pillow onto the floor in the process, the dirty blonde followed suite, a large crash wracked the house as she rolled off the side of the bed. Groaning miserably she pushed herself off the ground to her knees, as she rose to her full height of a mere 4 ft 6 inches, a well groomed screech owl flew straight through her curtain, yanking the worn fabric from it's wire railing. It landed unceremoniously at the foot of her bed, straightened the letter locked in it's beak, and stared at the confused grey eyes with it's own beady black ones. The girl reached her hand out,

"Is that" she started "Is that a letter? For- for me?" The owl gave a low whine in response and spat the letter out, before stretching it's large wings and leaving the way it came, without hitting the curtain this time around.

"REGAN RENOIR!" A voice shrieked shrilly from below her "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT" Regan stuffed the letter in her sock drawer before tripping over a large book and slamming head long into the door, she stumbled back and flung the door open, taking the stairs two at a time at her best attempt to get to the kitchen before her mother screamed for her again. Her bare feet recoiled at the touch of the cold tile on the floor of the kitchen,  
"What is it mother?" She called, sounding a little pained, probably due to the goose egg currently growing on the top of her head, courtesy of her faithful door.  
"Care to explain to me why, my lovely sons have woken up without breakfast READY FOR THEM ON THE TABLE?" She was screaming by the time she finished, and was waving her arms wildly, her bird like face inches from Regan's, The brown piggish eyes stared at her through short lashes, Courtney Renoir was so close to her daughter's face, Regan could count the hairs growing out of her grotesquely large nose. The short girl sighed, opened her mouth and closed it again, thinking for a few moments.  
"Because they can't continue their lives if they're afraid of ovens" she stated thoughtfully, the twisted and enraged face of her mother was evidence enough that she had just crossed the line.  
"Now you listen here missy, you're different, a bad kind of different, and people who are different need to be contained, so if you stick so much as a hair out of line, you can forget ever calling this place home, DO YOU HEAR ME CHILD? BREAKFAST, NOW!" she finished and stormed out the kitchen and up the stairs, her grumbling slowly fading away. Regan flung the refrigerator door open and took out a carton of eggs, turning around, her older brother Victor caught her eye, he was smirking.  
"Little Reg! I want pancakes." he said, glaring at her.  
"I don't want to make bloody pancakes, you get eggs, or you make them yourself." She sneered at him as she turned on the burner. He eyed her, the smirk fading from his face,  
"MOM!" he called at the top of his lungs, Regan spun around, eyes wide,  
"No... don't... fine pancakes" she sighed in defeat.  
"YES?" A shrill voice answered, Regan winced, her eyes pleading to her brother  
"I love you!" he called back, a triumphant grin on his face, the grey eyed girl sighed in relief, and pulled the necessary ingredients from the cupboards.

After feeding herself and her snotty brothers, Regan rushed upstairs and into her room, locking the door behind her. She shoved stacks of books out her way as she made an attempt to get to her sock drawer in under three seconds, needless to say, she failed, it was more around five. Ripping the drawer open, she pulled the thick, wax sealed, parchment envelope out. She delicately peeled the seal and opened the letter, what she saw inside made her gasp.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Renoir,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no

later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

The letter fluttered to the ground, falling out of the shaking hands of an eleven year old girl who's life had been dumped upside down and spun around seven times, just for good measure. How was she going to get there? Was this even_real? _Her brain raced a mile a minute before screeching to a halt at one thought. Gabriella Willard. Her friendly, slightly estranged cousin, and her mother Anita... she would go to them, with the letter and surely they would do their best to help her. Grabbing her backpack, she hurriedly stuffed her tattered old garments into a bag, and snuck her toothbrush out the bathroom, attempting to be as inconspicuous as possible, as she treaded lightly down the creaking hall, and the ancient crinkling wallpaper that dissolved with one touch, sneaking into her room she felt her collar choke her, letting out a strangled cry, she scratched at her neck, whirling around, gasping for air, to see Victor, smirking, she could tell his eyes were triumphant despite the long walnut colored hair hanging in front of them. At his side was a short, well built boy, with bright orange hair and blue eyes, and a short piggish nose, much unlike their mother's hooked one.  
"What do you want?" Regan asked impatiently, "I'm kind of busy here" Victor grinned and shoved his way into the room, he lifted up the yellowed parchment.  
"What's this? Freaky paper for the freak?" he sneered, unfolding the paper haphazardly, "WITCHCRAFT? Oh this is too good! Thanks sissy!" he strutted out the room, the pig nosed ginger, Samuel scuttled after him. Regan felt her heart sink into her stomach. She slid to the floor, looking crestfallen, she didn't see the owl sitting on her windowsill, a blank piece of parchment in it's beak, awaiting her reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking deep breaths to calm her temper, Regan flung the door open, her rage not fully suppressed, she marched out, eyes glaring and jaw clenched to keep from yelling out. She stopped suddenly in front of a white door at the end of the hall, the door handle had once been gold, but was now an ugly metallic brown from sweat and grease on the hands that had opened it frequently.  
Swallowing hard and running a hand roughly through her long dirty blonde hair, her glaring eyes swept across the door. She saw her own hand raise and watched as her fist hit the door three times. Regan couldn't stop herself, as much as she wanted to. There was the sound of footsteps across the room, and a shadow flickered through the light diffusing from the bottom of the door. It creaked open, and the tall, stick thin figure of her bird-like mother's silhouette was leaning on the door frame.

"What is it now you ungrateful git?" she demanded in a rough, unfriendly voice, so unlike Regan's father, who she remembered having a soft, kind face, and facial features kinder and smoother than her mother's. Regan had always thought she looked nothing like either of them, though she supposed she had her father's blonde hair, but her eyes, nose, and the shape of her lips were entirely her own.

"I was wondering, if it would be possible to arrange for me too stay with Auntie Anita, Uncle Frederick, and Gabriella over Samuel's birthday? So I wouldn't get in the way of your special occasion?" She muttered, in a sweet, docile voice that hid the flashes of anger happening within her.

"Auntie Anita? I do suppose... Well, let me think about it child! Be gone!" Courtney roared and swung the door shut in Regan's face, turning swiftly on the heel of her worn shoes and walking stealthily back to her room. She slipped into the room, softly shutting the door behind her and sighed, turning towards the window and stopped cold, her body relaxed and a grin spread across her face. The owl was back, holding a brand new letter and a blank piece of parchment, accepting it gladly, she searched for a pen, finally found one lying under a stuffed lion.

She sat down at the cluttered desk and knocked various books off to make room, she smoothed out the parchment and wrote in her best penmanship, which, granted, wasn't the prettiest: I, Regan Renoir, accept my placement at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she promptly signed the bottom for good measure, rolled it up and placed it back in the beak of the owl. Before it left, she grabbed the parchment once more and added at the bottom: Please send an owl on August 9th so I can inform you whether I require assistance in purchasing my school supplies, and/or making it to King's Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4. Thank you for your understanding. She gave the letter to the owl and hugged her Hogwarts letter to her chest, smiling, warmth and happiness filling her up.

On the morning of August 8th, The middle Renoir found herself on the front step of the Willards. Pressing the doorbell gracefully, she stood on one leg outside the door, the other crossed across her knee in a flamingo like position. The elegant wood door, slid open without a sound, and a pretty young girl with eyes like Regan's and beautiful golden blonde hair falling in simple curls around the girl's shoulders, poked her head around the door.

"REGAN'S HERE MOM!" Gabriella shouted, a grin spreading across her face, "Well? Are you coming in?"  
Not five minutes after walking into the door, her careful Aunt was sitting her down in their simple living room, offering her tea and cookies, which Regan gladly accepted. Gabriella was sitting in the chair opposite her, still smiling brightly, her face a rosy pink from her bursting excitement.

"Miss Willard?" Regan questioned loudly, after swallowing a bite of the oatmeal cookie.

"Please dear, call me Auntie" she requested as she came and sat next the Gabriella on the couch.

"Yes, well... um Auntie, I received a mysterious letter the other day... it was well, it was delivered by the most magnificent owl I've ever seen! He was just so pretty and his feather's were the most wonderful shades of grey and brown!" she stated, her voice becoming more and more excited as the words spilled out her mouth. "Here! Here's the letter" she said and handed the letter into the hands of Anita Willard, whose own brown eyes were glittering with excitement.

"Oh dear! This is wonderful! Little Gabriella has been accepted too! You see, Frederick and I are witches and wizards too Regan, we both attended Hogwarts all those years ago" she said wistfully

"So I'm not a freak, and, and this isn't a joke?" Regan's eyes were wide with bewilderment as her world shook around for the second time. Her mind reeled, fitting all the pieces, the ugly salmon colored sweater, that had miraculously become blue in the morning, and how her eyebrow had re grown overnight after being singed off by Victor.

"No, no Renoir, you're special and wonderful, and you two can do your shopping together! I'll tell you what Regan, I will convince my sister to allow you to stay here until the school year, that way I can bring you two to get school supplies and take you to Platform 9 3/4! You can stay in the guest room, I'll send Frederick to get your stuff" She said hurriedly, a gleeful look on her face, "You two stay here while I get the room ready, we'll go shopping tomorrow" and with that, she hurried off.

After several hours of questioning Gabriella and her mother on all kinds of things regarding wizardry, Anita shuffled her and Gabriella off to bed, The pure-blooded girl insisted on sleeping in the guest room with Regan, and to the muggle-born girl's amazement, watched the bed transform into a wood bunk bed. After Anita had said goodnight, and the girls were lying in bed, Regan mumbled from the top bunk,

"I think I'll be a Ravenclaw, what do you thing Gabby?"

"Me too, I wouldn't mind Gryffindor, but I'd much prefer Rowena's house!" she whisper-shouted into her pillow. Regan let out a faint "mmhmm" before she drifted into a content slumber.  
~

The sun was shining bright by the time Regan awoke, disheveled but happy all the same, the aroma of pancakes wafted in through the open door, she looked around from her perch on the top bunk, the room was bigger than her's at home, and the wall's were a calming sky blue, dull compared to the cornflower blue that could be seen through the window and over the tree line. The carpet was a delightfully clean white, and a simple desk sat in the far corner, unused and spotless.

Climbing down the ladder she curled her toes on the carpet, enjoying the softness, and walked with apparent purpose into the hall, the walls covered with photographs of Frederick and Anita's wedding, and a progression of Gabriella growing up, Regan's smile faded, feeling slightly envious of the plushy life Gabriella had growing up, but quickly shook the feeling away and focused on her current good fortune. She meandered into the kitchen, her smile back as she climbed onto one of three stools positioned around the kitchen's island.

"Are you making pancakes Anita?" Regan questioned, one eyebrow raised, and hands folded before her on the counter.

"Quite the observant one you are Renoir! Nothing gets past you." Anita praised, a smirk on her lips as she set down two plates down, one in front of an empty stool on the left of Regan. Not two seconds later, a small curly haired child occupied it.

"DIAGON ALLEY! HERE WE COME!" Gabriella yelled from the front seat of the silver car coasting down a street in London. The car halted just outside a small weathered looking building, with an old wooden sign hanging outside it, reading "The Leaky Cauldron" Looking around curiously, Regan clambered out the car, clutching her First year supply list in her long delicate fingers.  
Anita leaned out the window, "Okay girls! I think it's important for you to do the shopping for yourself, I've already pulled 1000 galleons from my account and split it into two for you girls," she handed the two of them purple velvet pouches filled with coins, "I'll meet you back here in a few hours, Gabby, you know how to get in." And with that, she drove off.

Walking through the hole in the brick wall that had just magically opened up, Regan took a sharp breath, and her eyes widened, marveling in all the wizards and witches in brilliant robes, and the charming buildings lining the street. Gabriella pulled her into the crowd.

"Lets go to Madam Malkin's first to get our hat and robes" Regan said thoughtfully and and scanned the buildings, and hurried towards the shop she identified. Pulling Gabby with her, they walked into the store. While the fussy old lady fit robes to the taller blonde. Regan gazed around in awe, her mouth parted slightly, she walked around, feeling the different fabrics and examining the different hats lined up around the wall, finally selecting a simple black one that her supply list called for, and a second for her cousin.

They left the shop with two bags full of new robes, two cloaks and two hats. As they walked along they passed a "Quidditch Shop" as Gabriella and saw a brown haired boy with his face pressed against the glass in awe at a broom in the window, practically drooling. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Regan kept on walking, before following her cousin into a store called Flourish and Botts, it was full of rows and rows of books stacked high on large shelves that nearly reached the ceiling. The blonde pair walked up to the counter where an elderly man with weathered skin sat, pouring over a large green book through his square glasses.

"Can we have two sets of the first year Hogwart's textbooks please?" Gabriella said in a sweet high voice. The old man only grunted and walked to the back of the store, walking back with two paper bags full of all their necessary books. Thanking the man, they payed and exited the store, Regan's excitement growing as they bought their cauldrons, telescopes, scales and crystal phials. Stepping into the store with and owl sign hanging over it, someone ran past her and hit her shoulder to shoulder, hard. Spinning around angrily, she watched the boy keep running without a second glance back at her, and thought he looked rather like the boy at the Quidditch Shop. Shooing the thoughts away, she entered the store, quickly catching up to Gabriella who was fawning over a black kitten with green eyes. Ignoring the cats she walked further in, looking at several owls, none really caught her eye till she saw an ornate gold cage in the back corner of the shop with a very regal, eagle owl perched inside, it's amber eyes bore into her and she knew he was the owl for her. Turning around, she saw a disheveled looking woman carrying an intelligent looking barn owl over to Gabriella, Regan saw her cousin pay the lady and take the cage in her right hand, stroking the bird with her left. Regan hurried over and caught the attention of the scrappy looking store owner.

"What is it dear?" The owner asked in as sweet a tone as her rough voice could muster.

"Well, I was interested in the owl in the gold cage back there? Uh how much for him?" She asked, her tone serious and mature for an eleven year old.

"For you dear? 14 galleons" The lady muttered as she fetched the bird, he fluttered in his cage, tilting his head up in a haughty manner. Handing the gold coins over to the lady, Regan hastily grasped the cage and with her cauldron full of supplies in the other, marched out the store, meeting up the Gabriella outside.

"Is that an eagle owl?" Gabby gaped at her when she saw the bird

"I think so, he's a little scrappy looking now, but I'm sure he'll return to his former glory soon" Regan said affirmably, "The last thing is our wands!" a grin spread across her face as they hurried over to Ollivander's store.

The old man who must have been Ollivander was quite fussy and frail, his measuring tape poked and prodded both Regan and her cousin, while he searched for wands, pulling them down shelves full of colorful boxes containing his hand-made and completely individual wands. He started with Gabby, and Regan watched as she tried two wands, and on the third, a strong connection was evident.

"Olive, Unicorn hair core, Twelve and a quarter inches, Brittle" The wandmaker told Gabriella as he put the wand back in the box and handed it to her. Regan saw her slip it into her cauldron and hand over the seven golden coins.

"The wand chooses the witch" Ollivander said with a smile as he handed one to Regan, "This one should suit you well"  
Regan waved the wand and felt an icy chill flow through her arm, and her hair stood on end.

"Yes, very good, that's the one" The frail man said with a tone of finality, "This one is Sycamore, Dragon Heartstring Core, Twelve and Three quarter inches, Unyielding."

Marveling over the wand, Regan returned it to it's box and she too slipped it into her cauldron and paid Ollivander. She was in pure heaven. She was special, she was a witch, and no rude brown haired boy bumping into her could ruin her day.

* * *

**Read and Review please! Faves and Reviews keep me writing! **

**HUGS FOR READING MY STORY! Love you all! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Regan let out a heavy sigh and flopped onto a seat in an empty compartment she and Gabriella had found, she was exhausted after her whirlwind of a morning, she was sure her straight dirty blonde hair was tossed all over the place, and her eyes felt as if they were sinking into her head with tiredness. Gabriella assured her she looked lovely. The morning had started with a nutritious breakfast of toast and eggs, with Aunt Anita insisting they were far to skinny for their age. That part of her day was normal, and the drive to King's Cross station, although Frederick was not nearly as good of a driver as Anita, since he did not grow up in the muggle world. After loading up their carts with large trunks full of supplies, books and robes, and placing their owls on top, they proceeded to walk straight into a brick wall, which Regan found particularly puzzling, but was quite relieved when she arrived in one piece at Platform 9 3/4.

Gabriella slid her trunk onto the shelf over head and placed her owl next to Regan's on the floor by their feet, and sat across from her, "Have you named him yet?" She queried, "I called mine Capricia, it suits her doesn't it?"

Regan nodded, "Yeah, I think so... I called him Hadrian, after the 14th emperor of Rome" she said matter o' factly and stroked the bird. Sitting back, a tall dark haired girl came rushing into the compartment rather gracefully.

"I'm Juno, Juno Hawkins, is this seat taken?" she said in an almost commanding voice that radiated power.

"No no, it's fine, take it, that's Regan across from you, I can already tell you two are similar" Gabriella stated, snorting and rolling her eyes. "And I'm Gabriella Willard, she's my cousin" She motioned to Regan, who stuck out her hand,

"Regan Renoir, it's a pleasure Juno" Regan said in a formal voice, with as much friendliness as she could manage. The three girls had sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds until the compartment door shook violently and two boys strut inside. The first was handsome, with dark, almost black hair that hung over his green eyes, grinning, he looked at Juno and Gabriella,

"Ladies? I'm Walker Pulley, May I take that seat please?" he said in a charming voice, already knowing their answer, as they nodded, he slid his trunk onto the shelf and sat in between them just as the train set off. Regan looked around at the second boy, he had an air of arrogance around him, but his hazel eyes were kind, though his short light brown hair, and stature was familiar.

"You." Regan hissed, her eyes narrowing, "You were the boy drooling on the Quidditch window, whatever that is! You're the one who ran into me and didn't even look at me and apologize!" Her anger was mounting and she was positively seething as she glared at him.

"Whoa! Fiesty! You don't know what QUIDDITCH IS?" His mouth hung open as he stared at her. Regan glared,

"You better shut your mouth before you swallow a fly." She growled, "And I'm a muggle-born, just so you know" and with that she dropped into her seat and stared out the window, eyes still glaring. She felt the boy sit onto the seat next to her, but continued to ignore him.

"Hey, um look, I'm sorry I bumped into you... I was in a huge rush... I'm uh sorry" he said softly, she watched him in the reflection and saw him looking down and fiddling with his hands. "And uh, when you cool off, I'd be happy to tell you about Quidditch, sorry I was rude, it's my favorite sport... that's all, I'll shut up now" He fell silent and stared at his hands. Regan hmphed and shifter her position so her head was leaning against the window and saw Walker chatting up a storm with Gabriella. Closing her eyes she willed her mind away from the boy next to her, and to happier places, like Hogwarts, and she drifted to sleep.  
~

Regan was shaken awake by the dark haired girl, who she remembered was Juno shortly after, and sat up, stretched and yawned, before smoothing her hair down and looking around.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, her voice rough. The boy snorted.

"Nahh, just the food trolley, what do you want?" He looked at her his eyebrows raised.

"Uh what is there?" Regan furrowed her own, confusion apparent on her face. Gabriella spoke next,

"Well there's licorice, chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Everyflavor Beans..." she trailed off, and Juno shook the box of Jellybeans, putting a few in her mouth.

"Most of them are really good, but some are horrible!" She elaborated after she'd swallowed them, "I'd get a chocolate frog, those are the best" Regan nodded and purchased a small sandwich and a chocolate frog. She sat back down and unwrapped her food. Sitting and munching on the vegetarian sub, she felt someone poke her shoulder. Looking to her right she raised an eyebrow, in a questioning way.

"Can I tell you about Quidditch now?" The boy asked tentatively, and Regan only nodded, she watched as he pulled a sheet of paper and a quill out of his trunk and started drawing on his knee.

"So Quidditch, is a sport, where 7 people fly on broomsticks, inside the stadium, there are three Chasers, who take the quaffle," he showed her a sketch of an oddly shaped ball, like a dented in basketball, and kept drawing, "And try to put inside one of these three hoops" he showed her the hoops. "And the Keeper, that's what I want to play, tries to keep the quaffle from going in, and prevent the other team from scoring. Then there's the Beaters who hit these balls called bludgers, with bats, at the opposing team's players, and protect their own teammates from getting hit with them. Finally, there's the Seeker, and he tries to catch "The Golden Snitch" a gold ball the size of a golf ball, with wings that darts around at crazy speeds and is almost impossible to see. The game only ends when the seeker catches the snitch, and they team the catching seeker plays for, most commonly wins the game, as it gives you 150 points, oh and each time a quaffle goes through a hoop, you earn 10 points" he finished and looked at her, Regan was nodding, processing information.

"Cool! I want to play, it sounds like a lot of fun, I can't wait to learn how to fly" She said wistfully the quidditch boy looked at her incredulously.

"Really? You've never played and you think you can get on your house team? Quidditch is serious business, not just fun" He looked slightly upset at her remark, she snorted and ignored him, looking at her chocolate frog card. Noticing the decor of the compartment, she scrunched her nose at the pattern on the blue-ish red benches that faced each other and the gunk lining the window. The compartment, was made out of frosty glass, and was slightly out of place.

"What houses do you guys think you'll be in?" Gabriella announced to them all, looking around at each of their faces, Juno cleared her throat,

"I think I'll be a Ravenclaw, but I could see myself in Gryffindor" she said in her beautiful clear voice. Walker, grinned and looked at her,

"I'll be a Hufflepuff for sure, can't beat those loyal and hardworking kiddos" he drawled and looked pointedly at the boy, he spoke,

"Gryffindor, for sure" He muttered quickly and went back to staring at the ceiling. Gabriella stood up dramatically.

"I'll be in Ravenclaw, like my mother, wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure!" She was beaming after she finished her speech, "Oh and Regan too" she added at the end and watched Regan stare at the floor.

"LOOK! IT'S HOGWARTS" Walker screamed and slammed himself into the glass in a comedic fashion, his green eyes staring at the beautiful castle on the lake, it's many turrets stretching up towards the sky, the stars illuminating the black water, reflecting their light and the fires inside the castle. He turned back around,

"We should get into our robes, you girls go first, we won't look" Walker and the boy clamped their eyes shut and shoved their faces into the cushions.  
Regan pulled her trunk down and pulled one set of her new robes out and slid them over her clothes, adjusting their fit, before closing the trunk and lifting it back up onto the shelf.

"Were going to get uniforms there right?" She asked curiously

"Yeah, according to what house were sorted into" Walker mumbled from inside the cushion

"You guys can change now, were done" Juno said and sat down, "We won't look either" and all the girls closed their eyes, Regan felt a sharp pain on her shoulder,

"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed and her arm flew to the other hurt one.

"Sorry!" The boy said hurriedly, though sincerely "Lost my trunk" Regan only grumbled.

Once everyone was changed, they filed out the compartment door, their long black robes, swinging around their feet. They marched with many other students, all of them seemed much older. As they stepped out into the cool and misty night, they heard a rough cry of "FIRS YERS OVER HERE" from a man so tall, and so wide, he must have been half giant. He was already loading several students into row boats, and Regan stuck close to Juno and Gabriella, the boy caught her attention.

"What?" she snapped, eyes glaring through the dark

"What's your name? Regan or something?" He interrogated, his eyes looked orange, from the fire light

"Regan Renoir" she muttered, "You?"

"Oliver Wood, I'll uh, see you later" He stuttered and left with Walker and another boy. Shaking her head, Regan climbed into a boat with Gabby and Juno, it immediately started to row itself towards the castle, all the boats moving at once, like a fleet of eleven year old sailors ready to infiltrate a castle.

Upon reaching the castle, all the first years were stuffed into a room, and a severe looking lady with her lips in a thin line, ordered them in alphabetical order, and marched them out into the "Great Hall" and suddenly they found themselves lined up in front of all the older students. Swallowing nervously, Regan shuffled her feet and looked to her right, relieved to see it was a rather green faced, Walker Pulley, though the square jawed, burly blonde boy to her left was unfamiliar.  
The sever lady, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, placed a beat hat on a stool, which was front and center on the podium in which the long table that seated the Professors sat. In her nervousness, she only vaguely heard the hat sing it's song about the houses, and announcing a pale, black haired girl named Bianca Angulo, into the house of Godric Gryffindor.

"DIANA ARCHER" McGonagall's voice rung out across the hall as the older students waited in anticipation, Diana sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head, "RAVENCLAW" It announced in it's wise old voice

Many other students were called, "MARIN BELLE!" and then "SLYTHERIN"

"PENELOPE CLEARWATER" "RAVENCLAW" each respective table erupted in applause each time someone was sorted into their house.

"DIVINA DANIEL" "HUFFLEPUFF"

"CHRIS GREYSON" "GRYFFINDOR"

"JUNO HAWKINS" Regan sucked in a breath, "RAVENCLAW" she let it go as the table cheered

"MERCURIUS HEPBURN" "HUFFLEPUFF

"ANTONIO PRINCE" "SLYTHERIN"

"WALKER PULLEY" Regan watched from her place in line, right at the front now, as the hat touched his head, it seemed to contemplate for a bit, before calling out, "HUFFLEPUFF" The table was whooping and hollering, as he walked down to sit with them.

"REGAN RENOIR" McGonagall's sharp voice rang out, and Regan stepped up, nervously sitting on the stool, as the hat was place on her head, she felt it looking, at her, at her mind, as it muttered, "You would do well everywhere, very brave, and slightly reckless, good Gryffindor qualites, Leadership skills, and your commanding personality would fair well in Slytherin, but it better be... yes you're intelligence, and yearning for knowledge, it's gotta be RAVENCLAW" he announced the last part to the Hall and the Raven claw table, third to the right from where she was, erupted in cheers for claiming another student. The hat was pulled off her head and she marched over to her table and sat by Juno, grinning from ear to ear, she continued to watch the rest of the sorting as the boy after her, Henry Saunders was sorted into Gryffindor, two twins, Elaina and Esmeralda Vasquez were sorted into Slytherin, Percy Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor, much to the excitement of his two older brothers.

"GABRIELLA WILLARD" Regan's head snapped up and watched the hat sit on her cousin's head for a few seconds, "RAVENCLAW!" Regan cheered and welcomed her cousin to the table

"OLIVER WOOD" she watched with grudging eyes as the nervous boy, standing up there on his own, sat on the stool, within seconds of the hat touching his head it screamed out "GRYFFINDOR" and the rowdy table exploded with cheers and applause.

The food was fabulous, and Regan couldn't believe that she was here, in the smartest house at Hogwarts, being congratulated by older students.

"I'm Sofie Ó Ceallacháin, Head Girl, and prefect for Ravenclaw, congratulations" The pretty girl with dark brown curls to her waist said with a smile, "You first years ready to go to Ravenclaw tower? I'll tell you about it on the way." 9 or 10 Ravenclaws stood up and followed Sofie out, a group of boys huddled together towards the back, as Sofie talked on and on about the functions of Ravenclaw Tower, and it's amazing views. She let all the first years in and let them mill around the common room, "Girls dormitories are on the left, at the very top, it's a first year only dorm of course, and boys, you're on the top right. I'm going to head back out, but make sure you get some sleep, your owls and trunks are up in your dorms, your schedules will be on this table, in the morning, Goodnight!" she spoke fast, and scurried off without another word. Regan looked around.

"How about we get to know each other?" she announced and beckoned all the first years together and the sat in various chairs and couches in front of the fireplace, "Lets just start with names, I'll start, I'm Regan Renoir" she looked to her cousin who quickly joined in,

"I'm Gabriella Willard." she stated clearly

"Juno Hawkins"

"Vincent Gresham"

"Howard Etheridge"

"Penelope Clearwater"

"Diana Archer"

"Malcolm Jameson, and he's Russell Houston" he added pointing to the snoring boy next to him.

"Well, I'm sure we'll get to know each other over the next few years, but it's nice to know names, I won't keep you here any longer" she said with a smile and stood up, walking up the stairs to the dormitories. When she reached the top, she found Hadrian, her owl and set him on a table, next to an inviting four poster bed with delightful blue and bronze sheets, and slid her trunk to the foot of her bed. She pulled out her pajamas and many other girls were doing the same, Juno chose the bed next to hers, and Gabriella's. Regan's bed was up against a windowed wall and as she climbed in, she stared out at the stars until she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review! I really want to know what you guys think, even if you think it sucks, I'll still write it but let me know what I need to fix! Thanks you guys for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Letting out a sigh of content, Regan blinked her eyes open, squinting at the sun that poured through the gothic style window of the dormitory. She stood, and crossed to the window, the sun illuminating her blue pj pants and gold tank top. Staring out the window, she marveled at the views, Sofie really wasn't kidding. She could see green houses just below her, and what must have been the Quidditch pitch a few kilometers away, the stands must have stretched a hundred feet into the air, each decorated with the four different house's colors. Turning away, she walked softly across the room and saw Penelope sit up and stretch.

"Good Morning" she said in soft, tired voice, "Should we wake the others?" she asked and looked at the sleeping figures of the other first year girls. Regan shrugged,

"Yeah why not? Then we can get schedules and breakfast together." she walked briskly and roughly woke up Gabriella, snickering when Gabby tried to hit her with a pillow. She turned to Juno and shook her awake. Once they were dressed in their new uniforms, white dress shirts, blue and bronze striped ties, grey sweaters on top, grey pleated skirts that reached their knees, and white mid calf socks, they pulled on their shoes and robes and hurried down the stairs. They could hear a squeaky voice yelling, but couldn't see it's owner, but as the crowd of upperclassmen made their way to the Great Hall, they could see a very tiny man, clutching multiple pieces of parchment in his hand.

"Aaah! My first years, how nice to meet you, I'm Professor Flitwick, your head of house and charms teacher, now which one of you is Penelope?" He began passing out the parchment, each with the standard first year schedules on them, and moved onto the boys.

"Eww we have Potions with the Gryffindors!" Regan growled, "I have to deal with Oliver again." she grumbled

"Forget Gryffindors, we have Herbology with SLYTHERINS" Penelope scoffed as she glared at the parchment, "But look! We have Flitwick first" she added looking slightly happier

"That's Professor Flitwick to you Clearwater" Gabriella mimicked the Professor's voice and the group laughed as they walked into the hall, and sat at the table together. Regan barely ate she was so nervous, she excused herself early, grabbed her bag and hurried out the great hall, forcing herself not to look at the Gryffindor table. She had her head buried in her charms book and ran straight into two girls, stepping back, she realized they were identical.

"Oh sorry! I should have been looking where I was going" she gushed, letting sincerity fill her voice, "You're Esmeralda and Elaina right?"

"Oh it's no problem, we should have been looking to, yeah, I'm Esmeralda, she's Elaina, I'm a little taller." she flashed a pearly white smile as she motioned between herself and Elaina.

"NO! I'm taller you git" Elaina complained and glared at her sister, Esmeralda only snickered. "Well we'll let you get on your way Regan, that is right, right?" Regan nodded, "We'll see you in Herbology!" and with that the two girls disappeared into the great hall.

Regan found her way to the Charms classroom rather quickly, and stepped into another room full of old english, gothic architecture, the ceilings were high and arched, ending in a point rather than a smooth circle, windows with the same arches stretched across the wall to the far right. Wooden tables lined the room, and each appeared to sit three students, Regan walked over and selected a table in the second row, she opened her bag and pulled out her wand, textbook, a quill, ink, and several pieces of parchment, the empty room echoed as she stepped around, adjusting her things on the table, she took a seat and continued to read the textbook, absorbing as much information as she could manage. Shortly after, the door creaked open, and voices disturbed her silence as her fellow first year Ravenclaw's poured into the room, she was joined at her table by Howard Etheridge, he sat next to her and flashed her a grin as he unpacked his things. He was tall and lanky, with a dainty nose, which looked somewhat out of place on the boy. His cornflower blue eyes had an intelligent, though devilish glint in them, his chocolate hair was wavy and stuck up in the back of his head.

They were soon joined by Malcolm Jameson, Howard's side kick, his deep ocean eyes seemed to always be watching, in a hawk like fashion, his jaw was strong, and his eyes contrasted well with his mid length blonde hair that hung just above them. He nodded politely to Regan and plopped lazily into the chair by Howard. Looking around, Regan saw Juno, Gabriella, and Diana rush in, and take a seat towards the back. They made eye contact with her, Gabby made a face and motioned in what Regan expected meant, "Where'd you go?" Regan shrugged in return and turned back to her book just as the short man from before marched into the classroom.

"Now class! I'm Professor Flitwick, as most of you already know, this is your Charms class! Charms are very important, they allow you to perform tasks far more efficiently, depending on how well you know them, or which ones you know..."

Regan returned her things to her bag as the squeaky voiced goblin dismissed the class and joined Juno and Gabriella in the back. "Where were you? We checked everywhere for you! We were almost late!" Gabriella exclaimed, her voice rising as they exited the classroom.

"I was in here! Reading! Sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you guys." she apologized and adjusted her bag on her shoulder as they hurried out of the castle, to the green houses, the weather was comfortable the sky was gray, but a few rays of sun penetrated through, and warmed them up enough that the sharp fall air wasn't too much of a discomfort. As they stepped into the pentagonal prism, they were greeted by a short rotund woman with crazy curly gray hair and a kind face.

"Now then! Slytherins, and Ravenclaw first years! Fabulous! I'm Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff and Herbology teacher, welcome welcome!" She stood at the end of a long wooden table, plants hung from the ceiling and lined the walls. The students lined up down the long side of the table, Ravenclaws on one side, Slytherins on the other. "Now students! We need to mix houses here! We aren't so different you know, that's why for our first step into magical plants, you will partner up in groups of three, with at least one person from another house than you." Regan saw Esmeralda and Elaina beckon her over as the class erupted into chaos while attempting to find a group. She looked at Juno and shrugged, before heading off towards the twins. She saw Juno and her cousin partner up with a short curvy girl, with perfect black hair curled to her waist.

"That's Arabella Augusta" Esmeralda told her when she saw her looking, "Who are the Ravenclaws?" she inquired, her head tilted left.

"Oh the blonde is Gabriella Willard, she's my cousin, and the Puerto Rican girl is Juno Hawkins" she replied looking around and raised her eyebrows when a beautiful tan girl with deep red-brown hair who caught her eye and glared at her, "Mudblood" she mouthed and sneered silently. Regan's eyes narrowed and she growled, her arms tensing, she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"Ignore her, that's Marin Belle, she's a queen B, we don't like her very much.." Elaina said and showed her a plant, "Identify this one"

The rest of the class ran smoothly until she walked out with Esmeralda and the girl, Marin stopped them, "What are you doing with the Mud-Blood Vaquez? You're pure, you can do better" she sneered and Regan tensed again, facing her, grey eyes glaring fiercely, Juno stepped up next to her, and Marin turned to her, "And you? Think you can escape your heritage? Proud you're a Ravenclaw aren't you? Real pure-bloods are Slytherin, oh right! You're a filthy blood-traitor" she jeered, a smirk spreading on her face, Regan snapped, snarled and punched the beautiful girl in the nose, it immediately began to bleed,and Marin's eyes welled up with tears as she wailed in order to attract a teacher's attention, unluckily for Regan, it was a man with long, greasy black hair and black eyes that came to her aid, "P-P-prof-f-fes-ss-s-or s-sh-ee punched meeee!" Marin wailed, eyes and blood pouring down her face, "A-an-d-d called me a bl-loo-o-d-d t-t-trai-t-t-orrr"

"WHAT? NO! She called Juno a blood traitor! And me a mu-" Regan's rant was cut off.

"Enough Renoir! We do not stand bullying both verbally and physically, 10 points from Ravenclaw and detention with me at six tonight" his voice was icy and severe as he rushed a sobbing Marin Belle to the hospital wing. Esmeralda was pale faced,

"I'm so sorry Regan, that was all my fault! Detention on the first day... God I hate him, I'll see you later" with that she rushed off to her next class and trudged towards Potions, hanging her head. She sat down in the third row and set out her things as other students filed in, she saw someone drop into the chair next to her from the corner of her eye, turning, she let out a groan that sounded like a dying giraffe.

"Not you! Could this day get any worse? Detention and now you?" she slumped forward, slamming her head against the desk, the boy only grinned.

"Awe Regan c'mon! Wait you got detention? Ooooh don't tell me it was your anger that got you into trouble" he said, his voice told her he was smiling.

"She called me a mud-blood, Oliver" she said softly, "Marin Belle did, Slytherin scum." His smile faded and he fell silent,

"She didn't... she wouldn't, Renoir that's horrible!" He exclaimed in apparent frustration but fell silent as the greasy haired man from before swept into the classroom. Regan groaned inwardly, she felt horribly sick to her stomach.

"Class, I'm Professor Snape, head of Slytherin, and Hogwart's Potions master." he said in his icy slow voice, "Please take out your textbooks and open to page seventy two" he drawled and surveyed the class, his eyes met Regan's and she stared at his black ones, channeling her hatred and not looking away until he moved on to glaring at other students. "You will begin your potions career with a simple, but useful potion, a cure for the common cold, can anyone tell me the name of this potion?" Regan shot her hand into the air immediately, he completely ignored her and raised his dark eyebrows, "No one? What a pity, that'll be 5 points from each of your houses"

"Regan knows Professor," Howard said from the back of the class, "She has her hand up."

"Silence Etheridge! Or do you want to lose more house points?" Howard fell silent and Snape continued, "Since not even our Ravenclaws, with wit beyond measure, know it, I must assume the standpoint that I am teaching a class of incompetent fools, and for your information, it's known as _Fricurada, _and on page seventy two you will find instructions on how to concoct said potion, you have 50 minutes, working with your table partner, go" He barked out, walked behind the podium and waved his wand, several ingredients appeared on each desk. Opening her book up to page seventy two, Regan read through the instructions and gave the task of crushing the pumpkin seeds to Oliver, who was talking non-stop about nothing in particular, 45 minutes in, their potion was a light forest green, while the book called for a brighter green, frowning slightly, she added the lavender sprigs and watched as the potion turned a pretty light blue.

"Eh close enough, it says the final product should be navy blue... but were really close" Oliver stated in an indifferent voice as he looked between their cauldron and the instruction.

"Professor Snape is still gonna give us a D" she grumbled, "Just because he hates me" she frowned down at the potion that had slowly stopped bubbling. The Professor himself, swept over and looked down into the cauldron, he glared,

"I suppose I have to give you an A, well done Wood, as for you Renoir... well try harder next time" he hissed and left, his robes billowing behind him. Regan dropped in her chair and let out a strangled cry of frustration. Smacking herself in the head several times with her textbook and laid her head on her desk.

"Why meeeee?" she moaned and Oliver just looked at her sympathetically, it was going to be a long day.

Regan dragged herself down the stairs of Ravenclaw tower, on her way to detention with Snape. The dinner she'd just had in the great hall felt like a rock in her stomach, she should have been enjoying the delicious food, but felt she couldn't digest much with all her nervousness. She'd kept feeling like someone was watching her, and each time she twirled around, no one would be there, it got to the point that her friends thought she was developing paranoia. Until one time she caught a certain brown haired boy studying her back. In her surprise she found her self glaring and tensing up before facing forward again. Though as she trudged towards Professor Snape's office, she would much rather be in the awkward and loud great hall, or even in her cozy warm bed. She stood back, took a deep breath and knocked on the solid wooden door. With a cold chill, a whooping and hollering ghost flew through the door and ran straight into Regan. Gasping and stepping back, her eyes were wide as the door creaked open and the poltergeist, Peeves zoomed back and forth through the hall and into the office again and again, destroying as much of the greasy haired professor's room as possible.

"Have a seat Renoir" The cold voice said as he pointed to a disgruntled looking waiting room esq chair. "For your detention, you'll have to get Peeves to stop haunting my office and put everything back into proper order, no matter how long it takes, you'll be excused from morning classes if the need arises. Everything in order." He growled and waved his wand and all the text on important looking pieces of paper disappeared. With that he stepped out of the room and disappeared down the dark hallway.

"Hey Peeves!" Regan whisper yelled. "You like pranking right? Especially Professor Snape huh?" The ghost cackled over head and swooped in and out, papers flying everywhere.

"Maybe! What's it to yooooouuuuu?" he screeched as he threw a cauldron across to the filing cabinet

"Well, if you stop trashing this room, I've got a great idea for a prank on him!" she said excitedly and as convincingly as she could possibly muster. "Well, I guess you wouldn't be interested, too bad, it was a good prank, I'll just have to find a cooler ghost to do it, someone better at pranks and haunting... hmm yes" she said sounding indifferent, the ghost halted and hung, spinning slowly in midair,

"I might be interested..." he said slowly, "Tell me..." Regan proceeded to tell Peeves her elaborate plan for her next Potions class. He cackled in glee, "OH I like you! I won't prank you until next year" he clapped happily and as he flew out the door he called out, "Goodnight clever clever Renoir!"

Regan groaned and set to work on the office, she picked up the thrown cauldron and examined it, she pulled out her wand and muttered _"Reparo" _and watched the pewter transform to it's original form, she placed it back on the shelf, and did the same to the dented filing cabinet. Pulling out her spell book, she looked for various incantations to help her re-organize the room. It wasn't until several minutes past midnight that Snape dropped by and let her go, to his disappointment. She raced back to the common room, happy to finally crawl back into her cozy bed. As she drifted to sleep, she could only hope tomorrow turned out better.


End file.
